1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer ceramic electronic component, internal electrodes are formed between a plurality of dielectric layers.
As electronic products are increasingly being miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip type multilayer capacitors embedded in electronic products are also increasingly being required to be miniaturized and have high capacitances.
The tendency for the miniaturization and implementation of high capacitance in multilayer capacitors is also apparent in array-type multilayer ceramic capacitors. In an array-type multilayer ceramic capacitor, a gap is formed between adjacent internal electrodes printed on individual dielectric layers, and electrical concentration has been prevented by curvedly forming edge portions adjacent to one another at the gap.
As for the upper and lower internal electrodes disposed between the dielectric layers in the array-type multilayer ceramic capacitor, an electric field is concentrated on the internal electrode edges of the internal electrode patterns, at a point which the upper and lower internal electrodes start to overlap one another, and thus, breakdown voltage (BDV) characteristics thereof may be deteriorated.
In an array-type multilayer ceramic capacitor in which the number of laminations is increased and dielectric layer thickness is decreased in order to implement miniaturization and high capacitance, interference between the upper and lower internal electrodes may worsen, and thus, there is a need for studies into the improvement of BDV characteristics by further specifying the relationship between the gap formed between adjacent internal electrodes and the curvatures of internal electrode edges of internal electrodes facing one another.
Related art document 1 below does not disclose the array-type multilayer capacitor; Related art document 2 discloses an internal electrode pattern that is inappropriate in terms of capacitance formation; and Related art document 3 discloses the curved shape of an internal electrode, but does not disclose the distance of a gap between internal electrodes.